What the GS characters do when your not playing!
by loz-269
Summary: You've just finished playing. You turn off your game boy and your characters sit there. Wonder what they're going to do.
1. Just Started

_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What they're doing when you're not playing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. It is copywritten to Nintendo.  
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
You've just left Vale and got your first Djinn. You save. Turn the Game Boy of and leave  
it on your desk. In the mean time.......  
  
Garet: WHY DID WE HAVE TO DO THIS! SAVE THE WORLD AND BLA BLA BLA!  
  
Isaac: (nods head no)  
  
Garet: What? What do you think?  
  
Isaac: (shrugs shoulders)  
  
Garet: How come you can't talk?  
  
Isaac: (shrugs shoulders)  
  
Garet: Oh well. What? Is it because we caused the world's destruction?  
  
Isaac: (nods head yes)  
  
Garet: Well, lets set up camp. OK?  
  
Isaac: (nods head yes)  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
After several minutes of setting up camp and teaching Isaac to speak, you turn  
on you game boy.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
After several minutes of fun Golden Sun, even though you couldn't get to the next   
town becaue you where clueless on how to get there, you turn off the game boy and leave it in  
the bathroom.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Garet: Where's the next town?  
  
Isaac gives Garet a map.  
  
Garet: YOU DREW THIS!  
  
Isaac: (Nods head yes)  
  
Garet: So that's why we've been lost for days?  
  
Isaac: (nods head no)  
  
Garet: Minutes? Oh, what ever!  
  
Garet and Isaac set up camp and Isaac learns how to speak two words. "Yes" and "No"  
  
Garet: Oh come on! Your seventeen and you don't know how to talk!  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
You've been looking all over for your game boy. You look in the Bathroom and start  
to play your game.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
After 10 minutes of Golden Sun. Your in Vault and have just got Ivan to join your  
party.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Garet: So you can read minds?  
  
Ivan: Yeah. It was a gift. Lets go stay at the inn.  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
The three go to the inn and rest up.  
  
Ivan to Garet: Garet.  
  
Garet to Ivan: Yes?  
  
Ivan to Garet: How come the leader of our group, the smart one and the most intelligent  
speak only two words?  
  
Garet to Ivan: You'll have to ask him.  
  
Ivan to Garet: All he'll say to me is YES!  
  
Garet to Ivan: I see your point. Just try!  
  
Ivan walks over to Isaac.  
  
Ivan: Why can you only say two words?  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
Ivan: Do!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
To be continued!  
  
Review please! 


	2. Bilibin and Mercury Lighthouse

_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What they're doing when you're not playing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun. It is copywritten to Nintendo. All beverages  
used are not mine either.   
_________________________________________________________________________________  
  
You really have the urge to go play Golden Sun. You run to get your game boy, go  
to your room and save right after you talk with the king guy of Biliblin. They're in  
the inn.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Ivan: Hey Garet. When are we ever going to get a real conversation with Isaac?  
  
Garet: Never......  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
Ivan: Isaac, when will you every learn to STOP INTERUPTING PEOPLE WHEN THERE TRYING  
TO SPEAK!  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
Ivan: GRRRR...........  
  
Isaac: Yes.  
  
Garet: I'm gonna get us some drinks....  
  
Ivan: I don't drink yet.  
  
Garet: No. Not "drinks." Drinks. You know like herb juice or-  
  
Ivan: Ew!  
  
Garet: Fine. Milk?  
  
Isaac: Yes!  
  
Garet: Shut up!  
  
Ivan: Milk then.  
  
Isaac: MR.  
  
Ivan: Fine.  
  
Ivan mind reads Isaac and learns he wants a Mello Yello.  
  
Ivan: Do those exist?  
  
Isaac: Yes!  
  
Ivan: Mello Yello for Isaac.  
  
Garet: Ok......  
  
Isaac: MR!  
  
Ivan mind reads Isaac.  
  
Ivan: No ice for Isaac.  
  
Garet: OK.  
  
Ivan: I'm going to get us some new Weapons and Armor.  
  
Isaac: NO!  
  
Ivan: Why?  
  
Isaac: MR!  
  
Ivan mind reads Isaac.  
  
Ivan: That's not a very good reason.  
  
Isaac: Fine....  
  
Ivan: NEW WORD! WO!  
  
Ivan and Garet dance the rest of the night learning that Isaac discovered  
a new word.  
  
The next day Ivan gets every one updated armor and weapons and hang around the sanctum  
until you come back.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
You start to play and wonder how you got such neat weapons and armor.  
You continue to play. You beat Tret, and your at Mercury Lighthouse.  
You saved just before the battle of Saturos cause you where to chicken to face him.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Mia: So let me get this straight. Our leader only knows three words?  
  
Isaac: Yes!!!  
  
Mia: So why did we appoint him leader then?  
  
Ivan and Garet look at each other.  
  
Garet: Cause.... Oh this is stupid! Because he was the "most intelligent."  
  
Mia: What!?!  
  
Isaac: Hey!  
  
Mia, Garet and Ivan: New word!  
  
They all celebrate by watching a good episode of Golden Sun: The Comedy and  
drinking a ice cold Coca Cola. (No ice)  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Saturos: Hey. Look! It's the adepts!  
  
Menardi: Let's kill them now!  
  
Saturos: No wait. Let's wait till the player comes back and starts to control them.  
We'll embarass them to!  
  
Menardi: Hey, Saturos. Where not suppose to now about the player.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
All four of them fell asleep on the hard, brick floor.  
  
Mia wakes up.  
  
Mia: This is so unconfortable! I can't sleep.  
  
Isaac wakes up from all of Mia's complaining.  
  
Isasc: Shut up!  
  
Mia: New words!  
  
They all wake up and celebrate.  
  
Isaac: Grr......  
  
Mia: New word!  
  
Isaac: NO!!!!!!  
  
Mia: Fine.....  
  
Ivan: Go back to sleep.  
  
Mia: I can't sleep!  
  
Ivan and Mia get into a big argument on how confortable the floor is.  
  
Ivan: Fine.... Use Isaac's sword as a pillow! Point side up! ^_^  
  
Mia: YOU THINK I'm STUPID!  
  
Ivan: Darn. I thought I could shut you up for good....  
  
Issac: Hey!  
  
Garet: New word!  
  
Ivan: He knows that word already idiot....  
  
Garet: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?  
  
Isaac: Idiot.  
  
All three: NEW WORD!  
  
Ivan: No more celebrating when he learns a new word.  
  
Mia: Fine with me.  
  
Isaac: Good!  
  
Garet: New WORD!  
  
Ivan and Mia: GARET!  
  
Garet: But I haven't even eatten anything sice 10 minutes ago.  
  
Ivan: NO MORE CELEBRATING!!!!!  
  
Mia and Isaac: Good!  
  
They all go back to sleep and the next morning Mia wouldn't stop complaining.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
To be continued!  
  
Review please!  
  
Isaac's Dictionary:  
Yes  
No  
Fine  
Hey  
MR: (means: Mind Read)  
Shut  
Up  
Idiot  
Good 


End file.
